


The Hunters Amongst Wolves

by Darksinner666



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinner666/pseuds/Darksinner666
Summary: Awaking in a new reality, the only thing Mustang  and Hawkeye could remember was that the experiment with Pride failed. Now this new world must contend with a Homunculus hellbent on revenge, a strange, vengeful man named Scar who will stop at nothing to fulfill the will of Ishvala, and an Alchemist who must stop both...
Relationships: SOME SLIGHT Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Hunters Amongst Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Tokyo Ghoul or FMA/FMA:B. All rights belong to their respective copyright owners.

As his vision came to, the ringing in his ears slowly became replaced by the growing wail of car sirens. He could taste the iron tang of blood on his lips, and feel its warmth as it trickled down his temple.

As his vision began to clear, he made to sit up, feeling the ache in his muscles as if he went through a one on one round against Colonel Armstrong.

_W-what happened?_

Smoke and dust was settling all around him. As it cleared he could see that he was in a strange busy street, with sleek futuristic cars currently stopped, with headlights beamed on him. He could hear people shouting and screaming, the honking of car horns and the wail of emergency service sirens in the far distance.

A cough on his immediate left caught his attention.

“Lieutenant!” His voice came out scratchier than anticipated.

“Here, sir,” groaned a determined female voice.

As the dust cleared, he could make out more debris surrounding the nearby area as Lieutenant Hawkeye slowly started to stand up her rifle lying at her feet.

“What happened sir?” she coughed out.

“Pride activated the transmutation circle,” he winced, ignoring loud noises assailing his ears.

_Pride!_

He glanced around furtively, searching for him. Riza had the same thoughts, as she too was desperately looking around.

There was a large body slumped immediately behind her, but it was too large to belong to Selim’s.

_No. Pride’s_.

It didn’t take long to find their target.

Staggering away from them mere metres away was a battered boy, the picture of innocence.

“Lieutenant!”

“On it,” she didn’t need to be told twice.

Several people were approaching, speaking in a strange language. _Likely trying to help._ However, now was not the time. Everyone was in so much danger right now, and he needed to act. Pride was too dangerous.

Straightening up, he bellowed in a commanding voice while Riza quickly reached for her rifle.

“EVERYONE! BACK AWAY NOW!”

At that moment, Riza brought her rifle to bear on Pride, who was standing tall now and glancing behind at them both.

The result was instantaneous. The crowd panicked. The screaming intensified as people started to run at the sight of a gun being waved around.

Pride capitalised on the pandemonium, running straight into the crowd.

“Dammit!” He cursed.

A single gunshot rang clear, the bullet penetrating through the hood of a car, stalling the motor. It only further added to the panic.

“I can’t get another clear shot, sir. There’s too many civilians around!”

“I know,” he gritted out. “I can’t use any alchemy either for the same reason! C’mon!”

She wasted no time in following him in pursuing the fleeing Homonculus who was vaulting over cars and weaving in and out of panicked civilians. Said civilians were quick to scatter, however, as they approached, with Mustang bellowing out for them to get out of the way.

“We have to force him out of the crowd!”

“Over there!” Riza pointed to an alley coming up on their left, still ahead of Pride.

“Got it,” nodded Mustang in determination. Pride was NOT getting away.

“I’ll create a wall of flame to force him over, you clear the crowd!”

“On it sir!”

Mustang kept pursuit as Riza suddenly skidded to a stop, bringing her rifle to bear on a street lamp metres in front of Pride, and opened fire.

Two successive bullets hit the lamp, with the first denting the pole, but the second finding its mark and exploding the lightbulb, showering sparks everywhere.

It was high enough where no-one would be at risk of being shot, but the effect was also enough to cause the people immediately near it to scatter in more directions than just the one.

The resulting space between Pride and the crowd was just enough for Mustang to capitalise on, and with a snap of his gloved fingers, a wall of flame exploded from the ground in a rough L-shape, forcing Pride to skid to a halt and run to his left to avoid being burnt to a crisp. Just as planned.

“Quick, we can’t let him escape!”

Riza didn’t need to be told twice as she charged after Mustang, intent on catching Pride.

* * *

Pride ran directly into the alley as intended, sparing a quick glance behind only to see Mustang and Riza gaining. He cursed these short, weak, stubby legs belonging to a child.

That burst of a flame was a close one. Had it hit he would have lost one of his three remaining souls.

One was his original one remaining in his weakened philosophers stone, while the other two came from when he broke free and activated the transmutation circle.

By now, he was in the narrow alleyway, with no cover whatsoever.

_Shit! This is really bad._

The alley split to his right coming up, so he veered towards it. And not a moment too soon as he heard the roar of an explosive flame burst come speeding up behind him.

He leapt into the alley, the narrowly missed fireball just singeing the nape of his neck.

There was no reprieve however as the two soldiers hotly pursued him, forcing him to keep running.

* * *

“Dammit! We can’t let him get away,” roared Mustang.

As they ran through the alley in pursuit, Riza called out.

“There’s an escape ladder ahead! If I can get up, I can track him from the roof.”

“And I can flush him from the streets. Good thinking Lieutenant.”

She nodded, slightly altering her course for the ladder, slinging her rifle over her shoulder as Mustang weaved through the alleys.

Meanwhile, they both remained unawares of a pair of eyes beginning to watch them from a nearby roof, its owner licking her lips in anticipation.

* * *

Pride was humiliated. Reduced to fleeing from two damn humans. However, he had no choice. He had to get away at all costs. And he knew in his current state, he would be no match against Mustang. The man incinerated Lust, and from what he heard, defeated Envy with ease. No, he needed to hide from him, and rebuild his strength.

He could hear Mustang not far behind him. Persistent bastard.

He dodged and weaved through the alleys, but then his luck ran out. He turned around to a dead end.

A large trash bin leaned up against a wire fence, surrounded by stone walls.

_Shit!_ His pride was humiliated, and he could feel dread creep up his spine. Mustang had him cornered. He didn’t want to fight him in this state, but he might very well be forced to – wait, where was the woman?

“I have you now Pride!” Growled the Flame Alchemist.

Pride’s eyes darted around, searching for a way out. There was a wire fence directly behind him, but it would offer no cover from Roy’s fire alchemy.

Well, the least he could do is keep his remaining pride intact. If he wanted a fight, then he would just have to give him one.

He adopted a defensive stance, ready to call on his shadows the second Mustang gave him sufficient light from his attack.

A cruel smirk played on his lips as he spoke chillingly, his distorted Homunculi voice seeping through.

“Come now, Mustang. You wouldn’t want to disobey Fuhrer Grummen’s orders and attack me, would you? After all, killing a child is pretty cruel.”

Mustang’s face hardened.

“You had your chance, and against everyone’s better opinion, including my own. Now, I have the reason and authority to put you down for good. Like you should have been, Homunculus.”

Pride’s face creased with distaste.

“And Wrath should have killed you when we first caught wind of your snooping. Maes wasn’t apparently enough to deter you. So where’s that little bitch you keep at your side?”

“That’s none of your concern,” retorted Mustang, tightening a white glove over his hand. It wasn’t necessary, but it provided the necessary illusion that he still required an alchemic circle to transmute.

“All that matters,” he began, taking care to stand in the shadows to avoid Pride’s eventual shadows, “Is that it’s officially over. You won’t get the chance to wreak any more havoc.”

“Is that so? My, you’re still cocky.”

“You’re too smug for your own good. Lieutenant!”

Pride felt his face contort in surprise, and then he felt it.

The impact of the bullet was the only thing he really registered, the gunshot crack barely discernible in his state of shock.

The round blew a hole through his heart and out his back, just missing his Philosopher stone.

_Dammit! Only two lives left!_

His body hit the ground, red electricity sparking as his body began to regenerate the wound, sacrificing a life in exchange.

Mustang stalked to him, gloved hand outstretched and ready to snap at a moment’s notice.

“You failed,” he shot coldly.

By now, he was looming over the helpless Homonculus, who was beginning to internally panic.

_No. This can’t be possible. This isn’t how I die?! I won’t allow it!_

However, it was already too late. There would be no time for him to react when Mustang unleashed his Flame Alchemy to incinerate him. He was helpless to watch his own pyre.

“After everything you and your Father did, I hope you burn in hell.”

Panic flared across his eyes, and Mustang was reminded of the faces of the children he had immolated in Ishval. Only this time, there would be no regret. He aimed his hand, thumb on his forefinger, ready to kill Pride. Until…

_GUNSHOTS! Lieutenant?!_

He cracked his head in the direction of where his Lieutenant was on an apartment building behind him.

Several more rifle cracks followed, and he could make out brief flashes of light atop of the building, followed by a scream, and then something falling off to the ground in front of him. A body?

“LIEUTENANT!”

Riza’s body hit the ground with an audible crash and roll, and then stopped moving. His heart dropped, and his eyes shot wide open.

He turned to run towards her, when suddenly, another figure dropped down next to Riza’s slumped body.

Was this her attacker? If so, they were going to pay.

“What’s this? More food for me?” A feminine voice in a strange accent chuckled out giddily. He couldn’t understand her language, however, but he knew a threat when he saw one.

The sound of movement behind him caught his attention, and he watched as Pride finished scaling the wire fence and began running away.

He wanted to pursue him. The mission came first, after all. But he couldn’t leave a friend in need. Whoever his new opponent was, they were now doubly pissing him off. Pride was escaping, and his Lieutenant was now injured because of her.

“Whoever you are, I order you to stand down now and surrender. You’ve interfered with State Military operations in apprehending a dangerous criminal, and engaged State Military personnel.”

And then he added darkly as his expression turned grim.

“And if you don’t step away from my Lieutenant right now, I will use lethal force on you without mercy.”

The strange woman merely tilted her head in amusement, before letting loose a crazed laugh and speaking in her strange language.

“Oh? Are you trying to be intimidating? Food isn’t very threatening you know.”

The woman stepped forth into the already dim alley light, but it was enough for him to get a better view of her.

Blood was dripping from a twisted smile plastered across her face, staining a white apron and dress. Small glasses framed around her loose purple hair which swayed with each step she took forward. However, the most concerning features were the four large, red serpentile tentacles protruding from her back.

Mustang frowned as he slowly reached for his service pistol currently holstered on his side. Meanwhile, his other hand was ready to snap at his command.

He could use pinpoint accuracy to fry her eyes out if he chose to. However, with Riza lying right next to her, he didn’t want to risk any more harm coming to her.

The woman said something else in her native language, licking her lips as her eyes widened in anticipation, before she leaned forward, poising her tentacles at him.

_Is she a chimera? Or another hidden homunculus? Either way, she’s too dangerous to risk trying to apprehend alive._

Riza was slumped low, so he could afford to safely fire his gun overhead at the woman’s larger centre of mass. Which is exactly what he did.

He snapped the handgun out of its holster and brought it to bear on her, and pulled the trigger repeatedly.

The woman reacted instantly, and charged at him, teeth bared.

The bullets hit her, he was certain, but there was no blood, nor any jerking from the impact. By now she was getting too close. However, Riza was also safely out of harm’s way from his alchemy, which he capitalised on.

As the woman was almost upon him, he snapped his fingers, sending a controlled burst of flame directly into her eyes. The resultant explosive heat exploded her eyeballs, melting her corneas and incinerating her lens, both biological and glass.

She let out a scream, her hands now covering her face as the smell of charred flesh and blood permeated the air. She still maintained her mad dash forward towards him, red tentacles extended forward to attack him. He wisely leapt to the side to avoid being skewered by the strange chimera.

The chimera came crashing to a stop, screaming in agony as steam billowed from her eyes. In that moment, he spared a glance at Riza. He couldn’t see any movement, and that worried him.

_Of course, you idiot, you’re too far away to see her breath or check her pulse._

He glanced at the chimera woman, who was now breathing raggedly. She was standing slouched over.

He aimed his gun at her, and proceeded to unload the remaining bullets into her back, intent on finishing her. He couldn’t afford to waste time, Riza needed him.

The chimera simply shrugged them off, however, her strange tentacles floating about.

_Is she actually a Homonculus?_

He didn’t have time to ponder, as she suddenly wheeled on him, fury etched across her face. Her eyes were steaming, but he could see them slowly regenerating, sans the red electricity associated with the Philosophers stone stored inside a Homonculus.

Before he could react, she flew towards him, screaming absolute bloody murder, her tentacles outstretched.

Before he could raise his hand, she was on him, the sheer force of her impact sufficient to knock him over. As she straddled him, her tentacles flared up around her. And then, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

He let out a scream of pain. Reflexively, he snapped his fingers as he conjured an even greater ball of flame onto his assailant.

The explosion of fire engulfed her, burning half of her body to a crisp.

He could feel the intense heat, and he was not spared from it either. The fire singed the front of his blue uniform, and his flesh suffered from some burns also, the skin underneath blistering. However, the result was as intended, and she leapt off of him, screaming in pain.

Her clothes were alight, as was half of her body, her tentacles withering pain as she tried to put herself out.

Ignoring the pain, he sat upright, and cast another wave of apocalyptic fire onto her, dousing her with intense fire.

By now, she was a literal walking funeral pyre, and she must have realised it also as she began to unevenly run away, smashing the fence over in her mad dash to escape.

Mustang winced as she ran away, uncaring of her fate. He clasped his shoulder, trying to process that he had been bitten by her. She took a decent chunk of flesh with her, but that wasn’t his priority.

He desperately scrambled to his feet, sprinting to Riza’s position.

“Lieutenant! LIEUTENANT!”

She was slumped unconscious, and the small pockets of fie scattered in the alley space were enough to illuminate the large puddle of blood pooling around her still form. Nor did it hide how pale she was from the blood loss.

Her blue Amestrian uniform was stained with blood, and the massive rip in her uniform on the side of her abdomen, coupled by the largr blood stain was the clearest indication of her primary injury.

He quickly felt for her pulse, noticing the faint rise and fall of her chest.

Her pulse was faint, and she was just breathing. Barely.

“Stay with me, Lieutenant!”

He pressed a hand onto her wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding. However, he could feel the size of the wound, and instead his hand sunk into the flesh and blood, soaking it. His glove suddenly felt as if it weighed three times more with the amount of blood drenching it.

_Shit! That’s not good._

There was no medic nearby, and he doubted anyone would be able to help her in time even if there was someone. He wasn’t carrying medical supplies with him, so that left only one option.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant. This is going to leave an ugly scar, but better this than the alternative. Just be grateful you’re not awake to feel this.” He smiled weakly in an attempt to calm his panic.

He was familiar with death and loss, but he couldn’t afford to lose her.

“I can’t lose you Lieutenant. I can’t. Not after we’ve been through. Please stay with me, Riza.”

And with that, he readied his flame alchemy. This time, it wasn’t with intent to harm, but intent to save.

* * *

His ears couldn’t stop ringing as consciousness returned. What was that dreadful wailing noise? Whatever it was, it wasn’t doing his headache any favours.

He slowly stood up, placing a hand to his temple when a strange voice called out in an unfamiliar language.

_Wait, no I can understand it? But it doesn’t feel right?_

He glanced at the origin of the concerned voice, but suddenly realised it belonged to multiple people dressed in strange attire, similar to Amestrians, but also quite different.

_Amestris! Where am I?_

He glanced around furtively in an attempt to collect his bearings, but his confusion only grew. The buildings were different, and the cars looked quite strange also.

“Are you alright?” Repeated the voice.

It didn’t sound right. It didn’t match any language he knew, yet he seemed to understand it.

_What is going on?_

He looked around at his immediate surroundings, when he noticed it.

He was standing inside a transmutation circle.

It was deactivated, with light rubble and debris scattered around.

_What in the name of Ishvala is going on?!_

“Can you hear me?” This time a different voice spoke.

“Where am I,” came his guttural voice.

“I can’t understand what he’s saying?”

“I don’t know either.”

What? But he could understand them.

No matter, he had a task to complete. He had to finish killing off the State Alchemists. And if there was a transmutation circle here, then that meant there was likely a State Alchemist responsible.

He had a mission on hand, god-sent from Ishavala herself. And he would complete it no matter what.

Ignoring the gathering of people and their murmurs, he stalked past them. His simple clothes and faith were his only possessions.

Someone tried to grab and stop him, but he merely shrugged them off. They were not his priority, even if they were just as guilty for the killing of his people. No. His targets were the Dogs of the Military.

He had killed a fair few by now. The only failures of his were the blonde-haired alchemist boy, the Armstrong, and the Flame Alchemist. They would die in due time, though. And perhaps so would the strange fatman Homunculus he just recently encountered in the sewers before he woke up here.

_Another abomination._

He trudged through the street and turned into the nearest alley.

So long as he had his faith, he had everything. Even his name was of no consequence to him anymore. Though the Amestrians had created one for him in fear. He neither refuted nor embraced it. After all, he lived to his name sake. Even if he was named after the x-shaped scar on his face, it was through the State Alchemists he bore it. He was a scar of _their_ affronts. So, he was simply Scar…

* * *

This didn’t feel like Amestris. The streets, while sharing some similarities, were too alien. Almost as if he had skipped a century ahead.

The only thing in common was the pileup of garbage, and the rats. The night sky made the already dark alleys even more difficult to navigate, but he relented.

His eyes had by now adjusted, and to further help them, he took his sunglasses off, letting them rest atop his head.

He walked for what felt like an hour, and already he could feel eyes on him. However, he was not afraid. Ishvala was with him always.

A thud of someone dropping down to the ground behind him made him pause. He could also vaguely make out the silhouette of someone approaching.

_Are these thugs really going to try and stop me?_ His mind wandered irately, until he called out firmly.

“I do not have time to waste on your antics, Amestrians. Leave me now, and I will spare you from meeting your Creator.”

They ignored him, slowly approaching.

As they came closer, the one in front of him suddenly grew a strange protrusion from his back, almost like a pair of warped butterfly wings. A myriad of colours glowed from them.

_What is this? An Angel from Ishvala?! No, it can’t be._

The one behind him grew a strange blue protrusion which wrapped around the entirety of his scrawny arm, a feral look barely visible across his face.

_No. They must be chimeras…_

“I see then. You have made your decision, so I shall make mine.”

He outstretched both of his hands, ready to defend himself.

He had no malicious intent. Instead, he would let Ishvala guide him.

One hand for Creation, and one hand for Destruction.

The butterfly stayed back whilst his compatriot charged forward rapidly, intent on skewering him.

_Indeed he moves with the speed of a chimera. But not fast enough…._

He twisted his body and slammed his Hand of Destruction directly into his opponent’s face, his strong hand engulfing the scrawny chimera. Before the chimera could even bring his new protrusion up to attack him, he activated his cursed alchemy.

His hand glowed, and he could just make out the shock plastered on his opponents face, until it exploded, spraying blood, bone, flesh and brain matter everywhere.

The headless corpse slumped to the ground, and the butterfly let loose a scream in terror.

The butterfly chimera leapt into the air, outstretching its wings, but he wasted no time in quickly slamming a palm into a nearby wall, transmuting the stone wall to travel upwards towards the chimeras height where it floated off the ground.

Suddenly, the wall exploded, sending brick and mortar flying directly into the chimera, leaving it tumbling to the ground where it crashed with a dull thud before being covered by debris.

The chimera let out a pained scream.

Meanwhile, he calmly marched towards it, his hand outstretched.

As he loomed over the chimera, it spoke in the same strange language he could somehow understand yet not speak.

“P-please. We were just so hungry. W-we were starving. I promise to leave you alone and never bother you a-again.” The pained voice scratched out.

The chimera looked like a young teenage boy, completely malnourished.

“A chimera,” Scar muttered.

“Is this a message of your will, Ishvala?”

The chimera looked at him fearfully.

“You poor, sad creature,” he continued, his pity not going unnoticed by the chimera which was struggling to stand.

“You are an abomination created to suffer.”

The words were not malicious, instead muttered with empathy.

“P-please,” cried the pitiful creature.

Scar knelt down, outstretching his hand to engulf the chimera’s face, which in turn let out a pitiful wail of terror, too weak and malnourished to properly fight back.

“You are in pain and suffering. Oh merciful god who shapes us all. Please return this scarred soul to your unending womb…”

At that moment, the chimera’s whimpers were washed away by the flash of light as Scar carried out the perceived will of Ishvala….


End file.
